jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus rex ultimus
Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus is a species of Tyrannosaurus Rex used in Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed. It is one half of the Dinosaur Kings,along with a trusted dinosaur, Oxalaia. Role in PYTHNUT Works It is the main dinosaur protagonist and was used to kill many different things on the island including humans and Spinosaurus. Twice. They are exceptionally dangerous, and have armour covering the entire top of their body to protect themselves from possible danger. Their most daring feat is that in the end of JPV: RTIT, an adult female kills an undead Oxalaia, on a small island in the middle of a lava river. Role in the Jurassic Park films Jurassic Park It was supposed to be the second dinosaur on the tour but didn't appear before nightfall and before Nedry let out the dinosaurs.It attacked the car which Lex and Tim were in but Alan Grant distracts the T.rex and of Mr."Chaos" Ian Malcolm tries to distract it too,and that fails,leading to the Rex's first human kill:Gennaro.Later, Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon find Malcolm,who was probably attacked by the Rex.The T.rex finds the humans and chases their Jeep,but fails to get it.At the end,The Tyrannosaurus bursts in the Visitor center and becomes an anti-hero and kills the Velociraptors and then comes that famous scene.It is unknown what happend to the Rex.The Rex was female and was 20 ft tall and 46ft long. The Lost World:Jurassic Park II Fact file Height:25ft-50ft (7-15m) Length:65ft (20m) Weight:20-80 tons (40,000-120,000lbs) Prey:Everything expect Oxalaia Predators:none Bite force = 49.9-150.5 tons Location:Everywhere Name means: "Terrible Power Tyrant Reptile King" Feeding,Hunting style As T.rex.U is a semi-aquatic apex predator,it must have advanced hunting and feeding style.Here are the styles. Hunting:Waited in ambush and struck when the time was right,also dipped in water for fish and scavenged.Used it's horns, spikes,fangs,teeth,tail,body,arm talons,and leg talons to attack.They would also hunt in packs of up to 5. Feeding:Went after parts that help the prey survive. Attack Method Attacked the organs,neck,and head to kill the prey. Breeding and Mating It could have from 1-20 babies that were 5ft long (2m),3ft tall (1m),and 500 lbs.Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus's''mating season is May 1-January 1.The male would get on the female's back and both would roar,showing they are mates. Strengths It bite force is so strong that it's sometimes way over ''Spinosaurus Robustus's bite force,but not stronger than Megalodon! It's main weapons are 20 inch teeth,30 inch fangs in a 15ft long (5m) skull,and 15 inch claws attached to 10-20 foot arms . It is very hard to knock down, and despite being normal to kill, the armour makes it seem harder to kill. So if you see a Oxalaia bite mark, a Tyrannosaurus could do that too,sometimes albiet more severly,and the only way to know which mark is which you need to see the teeth in case one is lodged in a carcass, and really make sure how deep it is. Weaknesses The T-Rex-U is rather large and very heavy, so it can die if it falls off of a short cliff very easily.There is a small field, which might as well be called the Tyrannolaia Graveyard. Yes,T-Rex-U is a powerhouse, but is sometimes 'SLIGHTLY, NOT TOO MUCH '''weaker, despite occasionally winning to, the species that is ''Oxalaia.The field is called Tyrannolaia graveyard because there is T.rex.U and Oxalaia carcasses littered everywhere. Crusher Crusher is the king of the Tyrannolaia Tribe (PYTHNUT).He was born as the brother of the Rex the Spino killed in Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park IV,and was meant to kill it.He did,but he needed help.So he was mutated into the killing machine he is today. History A slightly corrupted Tyrannosaurus Rex was created in 2003 by scientists on Isla Nulbar, and one day, a Spinosaurus broke out of it's exhibit and was killed by the young T-Rex. It escaped to Isla Sorna, and eventually, it killed an even bigger Spinosaurus, and bred enough (some of his offspring living in and underground world called Dinosaur World, nowadays) to create a mutant Tyrannosaurus population, becoming a rival towards Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus. The new species was called Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus. They grew from 42 feet long to 62+ feet long, and gained enough strength to kill even the most powerful Spinosaurus. Eventually, they gained new, at the time very dangerous competition on the island. ''Oxa''''la''''ia''. And eventually, off the coast of Isla Sorna, an island was found. Isla Tyrannus, where most of the mutated population was. This is when it all started. An evil scientest attempted to make T-rex-U the most powerful dinosaur ever, but an Oxalaia was against the idea, so he ate the human before the T-Rex's upgrade to a 50 ton bite force was complete, but the scientest pushed a button, breaking the computer at 150.5 tons for T-Rex's bite. So, yes.That scientist did it.It is confirmed to be the main dinosaur in JP7,while Oxalaia will be the other main dinosaur. Trivia *Young ones have a chance of being killed by Spinosaurus Robustus, demonstrated quite brutally in the first book of Jurassic Park V''.'' *It's arms can't be used for every attack, and if it does, they will fracture, nearly fatally inuring the Rex, but the other attack parts aren't like this. *It is very ruthless, and won't let almost anything it crosses escape. The only ones it will let escape is the sick, and when it is not hungry, anything with the exception of another carnivore. *''Tyrannosaurus Ultimus'' has quite the running speed, 50-300 mph.It will only use it's 300 mph speed in great danger,like tornados. *It has a bactria bite. *The armour begins like this: weak on the newborn, as the baby gets bigger the armor hardens, and at full adult, the armor is very thick, to the point where only animals with unimagineable strength can snap the armour. *It has been known to carry it's babies in it's mouth. Inacurracies *The JPIV:KOBK Tyrannosaurus has a 5ft (2m) nose horn,a 10ft (3M) spike on the end of it's tail,and little,30 inch spikes running from it's fangs,going across the armoured back and interal organs,to the tail spike,while the real Tyrannosaurus has little spikes on it's back only. Gallery Alien-t-rex-2.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus! Trex.jpg Trexwallpaper.jpg Trex!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg CIN-JurassicPark-Trex.gif Battlecomp.jpg|It killing Spinosaurus Aegypticus Robustus. Best JP sence eva!.jpg|Best Jp scene ever! Crusher.jpg|JPOG Tyrannosaurus with a Crusher skin. JP1 Tyrannosaurus.jpg|JP1 Tyrannosaurus Jurassic-Park-Builder-Tyrannosaurus-Screen.png|Jurassic Park Builder Tyrannosaurus Wwd King.jpg Primveal King.jpg|Primveal King The family's all back together!.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus family in TLW:JP2 JP3 Sub ADULT Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Jp3 sub adult FINAL.jpg|Killing raptors Carnagers.jpg Virunga2.jpg Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Ultimus Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Animals